Shims (spacers) and fillers are used at structural interfaces and joints in vehicles such as aircraft. These shims or fillers are used to create a tight-fit tolerance at the structural interfaces or joints to ensure that that the load transfer across the structural members forming the structural interface or joint is efficient. These shims or fillers are formed from aluminum or an equivalent material and, because of the many structural interfaces or joints in a vehicle, can add a great deal of weight to the vehicle, reducing the performance of the vehicle, but without adding any additional benefit to the vehicle. For example, there are many areas on the wing and fuselage of an aircraft where the structural interfaces and joints require significant shimming to fill gaps in order to meet the desired tight-fit tolerance. During use, the stresses imposed on the structural interfaces and joints can be very great. However, the aluminum shims are rigid and simply pass these stresses across the structural interfaces and joints.
Modern vehicles such as aircraft are increasingly using more and more electrical systems, both instead of traditional hydraulic and mechanical systems and based on an increased use of cabin-based electrical systems. The auxiliary power units that are provided to power such electrical systems use large and heavy batteries that may need to be charged prior to use of the vehicle and also, because of the additional weight added by auxiliary power unit, also contribute to reduced performance of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method which takes into account these issues.